keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Soruru
Soruru(のルル) is a fan character of the series Keroro Gunso. He is the Corporal(Gochō一伍長?) of the Daroro platoon. Character Soruru is the third member of the Daroro Platoon, being the corporal and teacher of Private First Class Riruru, he is the tech expert as well. Personality Peers usually see Soruru as being a pessimist, cynical, and cruel to others which is true for the most part. But on the other hand, certain people such as Riruru see him as just strict, yet good at heart if you get to know him well. But to the 99% of others who do know Soruru mostly dislike him for his attitude. He is known to act like that of a know-it-all and when someone else does not know what he refers to, they are immediately put down and degraded. Soruru has high expectations that are a little too high as for the most part, he expects everyone to know as much as he does as well as having the same interests. However, there are few soft spots that he has such as piano music and strawberries. Such delicacies are a surprise to most and if they share the same qualities like that, it will appear as if Soruru has completely reformed himself into a gentleman in a matter of seconds, thus being the reason Riruru sees him as being a secretly kind person with a rough exterior. Appearance Soruru is average in Keronian height, standing at exactly 2 feet tall and has a color palette completely made up of black, white, and ash gray. His hat itself is white, having a total of 5 black swirls lined along the hat flaps and the center of his hat. This can be seen as Soruru's insignia even though, unlike most Keronians whose belly insignias are stickers, Soruru's is a large birthmark as well as the two smaller ones on each one of his facial cheeks. His teeth are all sharp, preventing him from eating food such as chips and apples. As for his eyes, which are seen as topping off his appearance with an ability. one of his eyes is a simple half lidded eye with a black iris as well as pupil which shrinks when he mentally snaps. The other eye is passed down from generation to generation in his family and is a spinning swirl with the rest of the eye being a light gray color. Statistics Soruru's blood type is O. Hobbies The ideal day in a life of Soruru is to be able to sprawl out on his recliner, be surrounded by cartons of strawberries, listening to piano and napping all day long. Soruru's favorite hobby is one that he had learned from his mother. Playing piano to him may even be seen as a talent for he has played it so long, he has been able to recite hundreds of songs on the piano, most without sheet music. On an average day though, he is sprucing up his inventions and creations, planning new ones as the day goes along. Fears Soruru has Euphobia, the fear of having a sexual love. Sex is extremely disliked by Soruru. He also has a fear of losing his eye and will go through everything to protect it. Bad Habits He enjoys antagonizing others and will sometimes take situations and very touchy secrets that he knows against a person and will turn it into more of a traumatic argument rather then just that of a normal argument. He also has a large obsessions with strawberries, being his favortie food. But with them, he can be quite messy when he eats and constantly stains his white skin when he does.